Fight darkness with darkness
by ShadowLeonardo
Summary: Leonardo has been having strange nightmares and wonders what they mean, He then receives a call from the Shredder who was presumed dead. The shredder asks Leonardo to join him... he is the one. As the story progresses so does Leo's fears.
1. Questions and Awensers?

Hey guys ^-^ This is my first ever fanfiction so I am sorry about any mistakes! Iam also very new to this site so sorry if I submit it wrong or somthing because knowing me XD I would. As you can guess this is about LEONARDO because he is my favorite charactor from TMNT! (Teenage Mutant ninja turtles) set in the 2003 series! Not any of that back to the future nonsence XD  
>Disclamer: I do not own Teenage mutant ninja turtle no matter how much I wish I did :( <p>

* * *

><p>Day 1 – Question and Answerers?<br>Leonardo's POV-

_Running through the heavy rain, jumping from rooftop to rooftop I was running from something, what I was running from I don't know. I came to a very quick stop as I then realised there were no more rooftops to jump onto ahead of me… Slowly turning around I suddenly felt a strong pang of terror strike me as the sky started to turn and churn black and blood red. The rain stopped though I didn't know if that was supposed to be a good or a bad thing right now._

"What the shell is going on" I muttered to myself… I had to get back home I knew that much. I kept that in mind to keep my mind focused amongst the chaos that was happening around me.  
>Just as I started to backtrack to familiar ground I heard the faintest sound of footsteps running behind me first starting off as kinda jogging then speeding up to a full sprint behind me. One thing crossed my mind just at that moment.<p>

Fear.

I ran faster, breathing heavily in fact I was panicking. Looking back only to see a dark shadow following me along with the murky atmosphere of the deep surroundings. I had to keep moving. Just then I heard my name being called by a dark voice…

"Leonardo"

It scared me. I needed my brothers and father… I kept my mind on them wondering if they were okay. The footsteps were getting closer as they did I seemed to be going slower with every step closer they took. I turned my head back to see just what was following me only to realize I wasn't running anymore instead I was falling.

"Leonardo" The voice repeated my name only now slightly louder and more morbid sounding.

I was still falling getting closer and closer to the nearing ground. I screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted

"Wake up Leonardo" The voice faded away just before I hit the pavement I woke up, sitting up straight in bed panting then looking around the room….

"It was just a nightmare…"

A little Later that morning… 

The lair was a quiet place in the early hours of the Morning for me a place of solitude, a time when I could just have some peace and time for myself to meditate, train and just relax alone. I don't mind my brothers being around but I cannot be around them every moment if you understand. Sitting in a lotus position on the meditation mat I attempt to solve unwandered problems and questions, to better myself, mind and-

"!"

"Mikey…" Well… There goes my quiet time…I could tell this was going to be just one of those days already.

"LEOOOO SAVE MEEEE!" Mikey yelled as he dived behind the red leather sofa to avoid Raph who was soaking wet and running in soon after

"MIKEY! I AM GOING TO END YOU!" Raph practically growls.

I stand up and stand between the two "Guys… "I try to reason but was rudely cut off by Raph diving over me and tackling Mikey onto the ground.

"AH! You'll never take me alive!" Mikey said with a smile on his face then jumped up and ran into his own room locking the door behind himself, Raph gets to his feet twitching in anger.

"UGH!" Raph grunts as he storms back to his own room leaving a wet trail behind himself. That went better than expected…

I spotted Don who was sitting on one of the sofas the other side of the room then getting up, walking across the room to go to his lab, suddenly loosing his balance and slipping on the wet floor. Again I let out a sigh.

"Need a hand?" I offer walking over; looking up at me he nodded then took my hand standing up

"Thank you bro…" He said gratefully

"You okay there Don? You slipped and fell pretty hard" I asked a little concerned- He smiled and nodded indicating he was fine.

"Well I have work to do" Don said while walking out and into his lab-  
>I was now just stood alone in the middle of the room…<p>

"My son" I heard Master Splinter call from the door way.

"Yes sensei? " I say bowing my head as he enters the room showing my respect to the elder…  
>"I will not be here the next few days I am asking you as the eldest and leader to keep things in order while I am absent"<p>

I nod "Where are you going sensei?" Starting to wonder but not question where Splinter would be going this time… since he always goes to such interesting places…

"I will be staying with the ancient one to discuss matters which do not concern you Leonardo" He talked soft but firm as he normally did.

"Yes sensei good luck on your journey" Still pondering on the previous thought that had crossed my mind.

"Thank you Leonardo, Don't forget I am counting on you" He said looking me straight in the eyes…

"I know father I will not let you down" I stared as Master Splinted exited the room.  
>"Alone again" I said to myself but then my shell cell started ringing "Ugh if this is Mikey pranking me again…"<br>I complain opening the phone like device and holding it up "Hello?" I start the conversation if it is even that. Knowing Mikey he's probably left the phone by the hot pipe in his room again that always makes the phone sound as if it's being mauled then that makes me worry but no! I know of his tricks now!

"Hello Leonardo"

Hm… Wait that voice it sounded very maliciously grim… I knew that voice… no it can't be…"Who is this!" It can't be I know we killed him!

"Join us Leonardo"

The voice almost sounded convincing for some strange reason… No! What am I thinking!  
>"Shredder! I thought you were dead!"<br>I was shocked, Master Splinter soon reappearing in the doorway at the Shredders name being mentioned.

"You are the one we need" The shredder's tone of calm voice.

"Well you can forget it! There's no way I am doing anything for you!" I shout before hanging up the shell cell.

"My son what is happening?" Splinter walked closer, I shake my head and look at him

"The Shredder just… he's alive" Splinter seemed calm but I could tell this troubled him deeply.

"My son, Are you sure?" He looked up at me unsure about what he had just heard about the shredder not being dead when he was so sure in their last confrontation the Shredder was defeated.

"Yes Master I am sure but… I don't understand how" Now looking confused I turned my gaze up from the floor to face master slinters gaze.

"As am I Leonardo, But you must remember evil such as his is not easily extinguished" This worried me even more… Splinter was showing a worried expression and that is something that doesn't cross his expression often.

"Will you still be leaving on your journey father?"

Splinter wondered on this momentarily "I must Leonardo now we know the shredder is alive I have more matters to discuss with the ancient one" Looking down once again I nodded understanding his point.

"I will try to keep Raph, Don and Mikey down here in your absence I would rather there were no unnecessary fights with the Shredder around" Though I have to admit that was going to be a big challenge for me, not that I mind of course I love challenges.

"Leonardo" Splinter spoke.

Snapping back out of my thoughts I looked at him quickly "Yes master?"

"Be careful and do not go out of the sewers for a while. If you need something contact April and get her to take the back rout here… I sense the shredder is planning something" With that he walked out slowly with the help of his walking stick.

I was alone in the room again… but not the kind of relaxing alone I wanted, the kind of alone when something's going on and it worry's you to be alone… The words of the shredder still fresh in my mind. 'Join us Leonardo' 'You are the one we need' I wonder what he meant by that….

"BOO" Came the loud voice of Mikey from behind me though I didn't move, I wasn't scared he had done that trick to many times now for it to scare anyone who knew Mikey that well.

"Aww man, common Leo work with me! You could've at least flinched a little!" He whined.

"No Mikey." I looked at him seriously.

"Geeze! Lighten up Leo I was just kidding around! What's got you so serious?" Talking in his goofy annoying Mikey voice… I don't mean to sound mean but this was a serious moment.

"The shredder is alive Mikey"

His grin faded and was soon replaced by an expression of worry and disbelief "Seriously!"

"And master Splinter will not be here for a while either he has meetings that needs attending to"  
>"AWWWWW MAN! This sucks!" He was whining again.<p>

"Now do you understand why I'm being so serious?" I was sounding pretty serious today… I'd better lighten up a little. "But it's okay we'll get April to bring us pizza tomorrow then we can watch a movie"

This cheered him a lot, his goofy grin returned "Thanks Leo! You never let us eat junk food when master splinter goes away!"

"Well we could all use something to cheer us up- Oh, Mikey would you do me a favour and tell the others about the Shredder, Master splinter and to stay down in the sewers until we hear otherwise or unless there is an emergency?"

He was just staring at me now "Yep! I'll tell them in one sentence!" Then he ran out cheerfully.

And this is why I should never ask Mikey to repeat what I said to the others…  
>Yawning, I turned my head to look at the clock Hm that's funny I shouldn't be tired already its only midday. Looking back at the four options I could do right now.<p>

1. Train in the dojo  
>2. Check up on my brothers<br>3. Read up on bushido  
>4: Go topside and scout around the Shredders last known location to see if I could find out what he was planning or any useful information.<p>

I'm not one to disobey orders but I was leaning towards the fourth option even though I was instructed to stay in it would help if I could find out something… anything heck even a clue or a hint would be use full as to what the shredder was planning. So I made that my goal for the day! To find out something about the Shredders plan.

"Leo!" Raph came stomping in.

"Hm?" I turned to face him giving him the same soft though firm stare I usually do.

"What's all this Mikey said 'bout not going topside! I don't care if the Shredder is back!" He was the angry hothead as usual…

"Raph staying down here is an order!" Speaking sharply as well as giving him the glare.

"I don't need you tell 'in me what to do SplinterJr! I'll do what I want to do!" With that he stomped into his room before I could lecture him about why it is important to stay hidden in times like this. Though I could talk I was about to break my own orders as well as master splinters but at least I had a good reason!

Just then My Shell cell started to beep again, I answered it once more. "Hello?"

"Leonardo YOU are the one we need" Came the sharp thick voice of the shredder.  
>"I don't understand! What do you need me for?" I figured I should get as much information as I could from him.<p>

"Would you consider meeting me so we could… discuss this matter" Does he think I am really that stupid?

"You are kidding right? The last time I met with you my brothers followed me and you tried to slice me with that metal gauntlet of yours! There is no way I would even consider meeting with you!"

The line went dead. Shutting the shell cell then putting it neatly on the table. "Hm Why would he bother asking me to meet with him…? What the shell is he planning?"

"You're losing it Leo" Mikey chuckled from behind me. "Talking to yourself"

"I wasn't talking to myself!" I said in defence.

"It's okay bro your secret is safe with me!" Grinning widely he snatched the TV remote off of the table then jumped onto the sofa obviously waiting for his favourite show to come on.

"Aww man! Why'd they have to put so many commercials on?" He whined.

Just looking at him then walking out; I really didn't have an interest in television right now. Walking out I passed a mirror out of the corner of my eye I saw my reflection staring back at me. Now stopping and turning to face the mirror I thought to myself how fearful I had become of my reflection these past few weeks ever since the nightmares had started.


	2. The nightmares

Hey everyone O^O I am soooo sorry I haven't written anything in so long O^O I plan on making up for that... I just recently started college and the homework is a pain =_= all of the art work... anyway enough time wasting from me XD oh... one last thing, the spellcheck on my word isn't working for some weird reason so please ignore any mistakes.. I shall get it fixed for the next chapter...

Disclaimer - I do not own TMNT TT^TT  
>_<span><strong><br>Leonardo's POV**

_Running... Running... Running...! What from? I have no idea... but I wouldn't dare look back to find out! I heard the same food steps running after me; only this time the scenery was different... 'Where am I? This isn't the city.' I thought to myself. 'I should look out for any landmarks...' Just then I realized how calm my mind was in such situations as these… though this really doesn't happen often, being alone, lost and chased through some dark forest. Just then I spotted what looked like a cave... "Perfect" I muttered to myself before diving silently into the cave as a place to hide... Just then I heard the footsteps grow distant obviously my plan to hide worked. I sighed to myself quietly, slightly relieved that I wasn't being chased any longer, but I knew I had to find my way back home from... wherever I am... just then I heard what appeared to a scraping noise coming from behind- A shooting pain shoot through my back... I then realized something wet was dripping down me... I touched my back gently, wincing as I did so... I then stared at my hands in shock... They were red, blood covering them...  
>Just then... I heard a voice... not kind… a terrible evil voice... a voice that made me shiver...<em>

_"Leonardo. I want you, soon... soon…"_

_I tried to respond... but the pain... it hurt so much... I collapsed to my knees... willing the pain to stop... it didn't... the voice kept getting closer, louder...  
>"Leonardo...Leonardo...LEONARDO...<em>_**LEONARDO" **___

_**Pain... Pain.. .Pain... Darkness... closing in... Help... make it stop...**_

11:25am_****_

I woke up then fell out of bed, yelling as I did so... "ugh... it was just another nightmare..." I then realized someone was standing in the shadows of my room... "Who's there?" I asked, my hand about to reach for my katanas.

"Whoa dude, chill out" Came the voice of Mikey

"Mikey... what are you doing in my room...?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Just... hiding.." He laughed nervously.

"What did you do to Raph this time?" I asked since, its always Raph that gets frustrated with Mikey.

"Who said it was him I was hiding from? Its Don I'm avoiding."

This surprised me... "Don? Why? What did you do?" I stared at him...

"I maybe, sorta, kinda, wrecked the geeky computer program that he's been working on for a year and a half... thinking it was some kind of colorful version of packman" He said innocently.

I stared at him. "Go apologies."

He soon replied "I did! I was screaming sorry the whole time he was chasing me through the lab with a hot glue gun!"

"Okay...? I should go sort this out..." I walked out of my room only to see Don opening all of the doors in the hallway looking for Mikey. "Uh… hey Don"

Don then spun around to look at me "Leo! Have you seen Mikey!" He stared at me  
>"Yes but-" I was cut off by Don grabbing my shoulders.<p>

"Tell... me... where... IT ... IS!" He said angrily.

I was... shocked to say the least... Don never gets angry but when he does even I'll admit he's scary... all I could do was point to my door...

"Thanks" He grinned before letting go of my then walking in my room, locking the door. Within a few seconds I could hear Mikey screaming and clawing at the door dramatically.

"Well... that went badly..." I muttered before walking into the kitchen to make some tea,  
>after all Mikey and Don would be fine they can sort things out by themselves... just then I heard a voice... that voice…<p>

"Leonardo, **YOU **are the one I want."

I looked around the room, there was no one there, so where was the voice coming from? "Where are you? Show yourself!" I growled, un-sheathing my katanas.

"Come find me... before I find **YOU**!" the voice said tauntingly

This scared me slightly... though I would never show that what the voice said had bothered me in the slightest. "Show yourself coward!" Just then I turned around just noticing Raph was standing in the doorway staring at me as if I had gone mad or something.

"Who are you talking to...?" He asked me.

"You didn't hear it!" I stared at him, my expression completely serious.

"Hear what? all I heard was you talkin' to yourself" ...he was still staring at me weirdly

"I wasn't talking to myself I was talking to the voice" I said that a little louder than intended...

He stared at me again "You're hearin' voices?"

"Yes, it won't leave me alone!" I realized how crazy I must have sounded but... I couldn't understand... why could I hear the voice but Raph couldn't... he was probably standing there long enough to have heard it...

"Uh... Right, maybe you should sit down bro..."

The voice spoke again... "Leonardo, Leonardo, **Leonardo! YOU **are the one I need." The voice became slightly darker toned, this started to trouble me...

"JUST LEAVE ME THE SHELL ALONE!" I yelled, looking around the room more franticly

"Gee... you didn't have to yell I was only trying to help ya!" Raph snapped at me, crossing his arms.

"No, not you I was talking to the voice!" I started looking around the room to see if I could find the source of the voice...

"Bro, you can stop it now this aint funny!" Raph growled at me.

"I'm not joking! The voice keeps talking to me!" I said in defense.

"Leonardo... soon, soon you will be mine! **MINE!"** The voice's toan changed it got way darker, it sounded so horrible... I shivered slightly.

"Please... leave me alone... you don't need me... I will never be yours!" I muttered, drawing my twin katana swiftly, then scanning the room once again.

"Whoa! Leo! What the shell are you doin'!" Raph then grabbed my katanas away from me. I looked at him, clearly pissed off since I needed them; I hated people touching my katanas.

"Raph! Give them back I NEED them!" I demanded, glaring at him. Staring at my twin katana resting in his palms...

"No, you 'aint gettin' these back until I know you aint' goin' crazy!" He put his hand on my head, clearly checking to make sure I wasn't delusional with fever or something, I pushed his hand away.

"Raph, I am fine! Just give back the swords so I can hunt the voice down and interrogate it!" I reached for my swords trying to get them from Raph but he just kept holding me back.

The voice began to speak again "Leonardo, you will help me...you will be mine, even if I have to kill your whole family to make you join me" the voice said forcefully

This got my full attention, I literally shouted almost screamed at it... I care so much for my family and nothing, NOTHING will harm them if I can help it "You wouldn't dare touch them! Any damage you deal to them I will deal to you tenfold! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" I lost my temper... no one threatens my family's safety!

Don walked in, by now he had clearly calmed down and was back to his normal self "Hey, what's all of the shouting about in here? Are you two fighting again?" he asked curiously.

"No! Leo's gone crazy! Sayin' he's hearin' voices then drawin' swords and yelling' at nothing!" Raph said.

"Huh?" Just then Don looked at me as if scanning the situation "Leo...? Are you... okay?"

I just stared at them both "How can you not hear that!" this was getting to me... The fact I could hear the voice very clearly but no one else could... 'Could I be going insane after all?'

Don put this hand on my shoulder. "Leo, calm down... sit down and tell me what's bothering you."

The voice once again began to speak. "Come to me, Leonardo. I need you.. I **WANT **YOU!"

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm! LEAVE ME **ALONE!**" I couldn't take this... I had to get away, retreating to my room, leaving my two brothers standing in the kitchen. Once I was in my room I layed down on my bed then closed my eyes trying to push the voice out of my mind though soon I started to feel a little drowsy...sleepy even...

_I yawned then stretched as I got out of bed, the room seemed strangely dimmer than it usually was, just then I looked over at my clock seeing it was about one in the afternoon "Aw shell I slept in" Making my way downstairs it seemed awfully quiet... "Mikey? Raph? Don?" I called, When I got no response I checked the dojo then the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" I mumbled to myself before walking into the lab "Don? hey, you in here?" I asked aloud, I got no response so I decided to walk in a little further than the doorway after all Don has been known to fall asleep in his lab quite often, I turned the light on only to be greeted by the shocking sight of blood… everywhere, covering the walls and floor as well as a lot of the items on the various cluttered desks. "DON!" I called out his name… suddenly a cold chill swept past me, just as I turned to see where the chill was coming from something blew past me then landed softly at my feet as the chill died down. I picked up the cloth then soon discovered it was a purple piece of fabric… a bloodstained and torn piece of cloth… Don's bandanna…. "What the shell is going on!" I clutched the fabric in my hand tightly, looking around the room franticly. I jumped slightly as my shell cell began to ring, I answered quickly hoping it was one of my brothers… hoping they knew what was going on "Hello!"_

_The voice that came from the shell cell… was the same voice… __**"Be mine… or you're brothers will die exactly as they do in the nightmares to come"  
><strong>__"YOU AGAIN! What the shell do you want me for!" I shouted still panicking for my brother's safety._

_"You, Leonardo are the key… be mine." The voice started to sound convincing to me once again for some odd reason…_  
><em><br>"I-If I agree to be yours, you'll leave my family alone…? And never bother them…? Never harm them…?" I almost stuttered_

_"I promise." It said…. So quietly to make me listen to every word…_

_"I agree…" I said sadly… but it was for my brothers and father… so it's worth it… right?_

_"Good. I knew you would eventually see it my way." The voice said in a taunting toan._

_"What are you going to do with me…?" I asked, still clutching the torn purple bandanna in hand"_

_"Do __**EVERYTHING **__I tell you… until am completely ready to- well I'll let you find that last little detail out later, for now however it's time for you to wake up… and don't forget… if you deify me once..."_

_Just then I looked down, feeling something damp and warm puddle near my feet, it was blood… Don's blood… he was right there… on the floor… practically in pieces…I froze… he wasn't there before… "D-D-Do- D-Don….?"_

_The voice carried on from its last unfinished sentence "…You're brothers will die exactly as they do in the don't underestimate me" The voice began to fade… as did my surroundings…._

11:30am

I woke up with a yelp, breathing heavily then realized it was another nightmare… "It was just another nightmare…" Just then I opened my closed hand, dropping the piece of purple, torn, bloodstained cloth, I gasped. "Or was it…!" I ran downstairs… and to my relief Don, Mikey and Raph was sitting at the table in the kitchen talking… I sighed... "Thank god…" I muttered to myself… I'm so scared… as to what is going to happen… what he is going to tell me to do… what is he planning…. And why does he need me? It makes no sense…

**To be continued… DX**


	3. The mirror

Disclaimer – I do not own TMNT no matter how much I wish I did TT^TT  
>- Warning - some gore<br>**Leonardo's POV -****  
><strong>It's been over four days since master splinter left to speak with the ancient one and also three days since I last heard the crude dark voice that had been haunting my mind, maybe it was just stress or something after all... I did have a lot on my mind recently though the nightmares have not stopped... each night a member of my family gets slaughtered in my nightmares. One thing is for sure though, Raph still thinks I'm out of my mind after that outburst before, maybe he is right, I mean no one else could hear it so maybe it was just me... maybe I am going crazy...  
>"Watch'a doing in here alone... in the dark...?" Came the rough voice of Raph from my bedroom doorway.<br>"Meditating" I simply say  
>"Well it's creepy, you've been shuttin' yourself in here, in the dark way to much lately so knock it off and come out" He complains<br>"What's the matter? You miss me?" I mock, smirking slightly as I say so.  
>"Like hell I would!" He growls, he obviously hates being mocked.<br>"Can you go? I want to be alone..." I ask quietly.  
>"No way Leo you've already been in here for over 4 hours doin' nothin' today! Come out, you're freaking Mikey out"<br>I sigh knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone in peace, bowing my head slightly as I rise from my meditation position on the floor, glancing at Raph as I walk silently past him, He just stares at me as I do so, not really sure of what to say to me.  
>"Bro... Is somthin' bothering you?" He says.<br>I stop walking then turn back to look at him, now showing a fake smile and simply mutter... "No Raph, everything is fine, nothing is bothering me okay?" with that I continue walking. He didn't need to know about the nightmares... after all he just thinks I'm crazy anyway...  
>"LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mikey runs behind me in a panic.<br>I sigh. "What did you do now Mikey? Cant you just stay out of trouble for two seconds?"  
>"I uh... I uh... maybe.. kinda..." He stutters, obviously not wanting to confess what he did.<br>"Just say it Mikey, I'm sure you've done worse things"  
>"I kinda threw a cushion trying to hit Raph with it..."<br>"What's so bad about that? Its just a cushion..." I ask, wondering why he is so panicky.  
>"It maybe... accidentally hit master splinter's favourite antique mirror, making it fall off the wall and break into hundreds of tiny pieces of sharp glass" He stutters nervously.<br>I stare at him, this isn't good... master splinter loved that mirror... it was given to him by one of his dear passed friends. "Mikey..." I say his name firmly  
>"I'm sorry, but Raph shouldn't have moved out the way! He's a wimp for avoiding the pillow!" he pouted childishly.<br>"Did you at least clean up the glass?" I ask.  
>"Uh..." He looks away nervously.<br>"Right, I'll take that as a no then shall I? Go clean it up." I say while folding my arms.  
>"Um... yeah I gotta go do stuff so I cant... Bye!" he runs off<br>"Mikey get back here!" I yell, though I know he is probably not listening to a single word I am saying.  
>This did not surprise me as Mikey hates any form of cleaning, I guess this just means that I'll have to go clean up the broken glass. I sigh walking into the hallway, sure enough the floor was covered in pieces of broken scattered glass. Crouching down about to pick up some of the pieces when I pause for a second.<br>"Leonardo..." It was that voice... The grim, cold, vile voice that drove me to shiver.  
>"You again? Why wont you stay out of my thoughts..." I whisper quietly.<br>"I have my first request for you, Leonardo." The voice sounded more... vicious today than it did the last time I heard it, if that's at all possible.  
>"How do I even know you are real... and not just my stressed mind playing tricks on me?" I sigh.<br>"Do you really want me to prove just how much power I have? Do you want to risk me doing something to one of your family members?"  
>I stay silent after he mentioned my family...<br>"I didn't think so" The voice continued.  
>"What do you want...?" I whisper quietly...<br>"Uh... Leo?" Came the voice of Don from behind me.  
>I turn to look at him quickly.<br>"Are you okay? Who were you talking to?" He asked  
>"If you mention me to him now, I'll slit his throat in his sleep." The voice said in a warning tone.<br>"I was just... no one... I wasn't talking to anyone" I mutter quietly then look down.  
>"Well if you say so, hey what happened in hear? Why is the floor covered in glass?" Don asks, slightly confused.<br>"Mikey broke the mirror, I was just going to clean it up..." I looked at him, silently wishing that Don would hear the voice... just once... so I that I know I'm not going crazy...  
>"Now for that task I wanted you to do..." The voice continued, I look down as it speaks.<br>"Need any help with that bro? That's a lot of glass to clean up..." Don asks.  
>"I want you to pick up that piece of glass..." The voice said...<br>It was entrancing... I picked up the glass... I hated doing what it told me to do but at the same time... I just did what it told me to do...  
>"So uh... can I help?" Don repeated his question upon getting no answerer.<br>"I want you to slowly pull the glass across the flesh on your arm... I want you to draw blood. **BLOOD." **The voice said, laughing a little afterwards.  
>"No!" I shout loudly... but then I did something I never thought I would do in a million years...<br>….I did it.  
>I dragged the glass shard over my wrist several times, drawing a large amount of blood from the now opened wound.<br>"Wh- Why did I just... do that...?" I asked myself... still in disbelief that I actually... did that.  
>"L-Leo... w-why did you just...!" Don stared at me in shock... he was scared and it was easy to tell, he grabbed the glass from my hand then called Raph loudly"<br>Raph came running in at Don's call. "What? What's goin' on? I was- Leo! What happened?" Raph stared at my arm in shock.  
>"Watch him! I need to go get some bandages, don't let him near the glass" Don ran out, seconds later.<br>"Well done Leonardo... you did as I asked... and dare I say, it was so fulfilling to actually see you under my command for once I will enjoy watching you suffer until the time comes." The voice laughed "S-SHUT UP!" I yelled.  
>"Leo! What the shell is the matter with ya!?" Raph growled...<p>

Just then Don came rushing back in then applied pressure to the wound with a damp cloth until the blood stopped then wrapping a bandage around my wrist.  
>"T-thank you..." I mutter.<br>"Leo what the shell! Why did you do that! Idiot!" Don shouted, for once loosing his cool head.  
>"I just... did..." Was all I said back to him.<br>Raph just stared at me angrily...  
>"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do it" I whispered.<br>Raph just shook his head, Don pulled me into a tight hug.  
>"Don't do anything so stupid EVER again" Don said firmly.<br>"Your brothers are so clingy... arent they Leonardo?" The voice said, sounding slightly amused.  
>I stayed silent<br>"To be quite honest. I think they are all losers, I don't think they deserve life... its a good thing for you that they are good blackmail material for me to use against you" the voice laughed "there's nothing you can do. No way you can fight back."  
>I snapped<br>"You know what... I don't care who the fuck you are... but you can get your fucking voice out of my head before I get you out myself! SCREW YOU! NEVER INSAULT MY BROTHERS!"  
>"Woah! Leo calm the shell down are you out of your mind!? First you slice yourself, then you shout out to no one!... Don he's crazy." Raph muttered angrily.<br>The voice was whispering fast foreign words, Raph was talking as was Don, it was getting to much to listen to all at once...  
>"<strong>SHUT UP!<strong>" I yelled at the top of my lungs "JUST EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I stood up, Raph grabbed my arm.  
>"You arent going anywhere until you are sane!" Raph shouted " Please just calm down please... down make me make you..." Don says nervously.<p>

TBC -


End file.
